1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing assembly. Particularly, it relates to a seal device for a bearing assembly suited for journalling the rolls of a rolling mill or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various seal devices for bearings have heretofore been developed. For example, the seal device for the bearings mounted on the roll neck of a rolling mill which uses a great quantity of water for cooling the roll and journalling and carrying the roll has been variously contrived (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 21368/1969). However, these known devices are complicated in construction, and they have required a number of special steps for the manufacture of parts, and tended toward increased sizes of the devices.
Also, these known devices can not discharge inadvertently incoming water and dust therefrom to prevent such foreign materials from entering into the bearing mechanism.
In the bearing industry, a great variety of bearings having high accuracy are required and the manufacturer of bearings must accurately meet such wide range of demand. In this context, the construction of bearings must be as simple as possible and of low cost of manufacture as well as of high reliability. Thus, the simplification of the construction of the seal device and enhanced function thereof must be achieved. The present invention chiefly overcomes such problems.